Traditions
by Avidreader1993
Summary: Sam wants to try something new and try out the famous tradition even thought it doesn't apply to her or Lara


"Get up…" I whispered into Lara's ear. She had her face pressed in her pillow and the covers tangled between her legs.

"Go away," she muttered. She grabbed the pillow next to her and pressed it over her head. I chuckled at her and poked her in the ribs. She squirmed a bit but didn't move.

I got up from my sitting position on the edge of the bed and grabbed the sheets and proceeded to pull them off of Lara. "Sam…." Lara groaned. She reached her hand out and tried feeling for the sheets to pull them back up but I had pulled them completely off the bed.

"Get up," I repeated. I dropped the sheets on the floor and stood with my hands on my hips. Lara pulled the pillow off her head and opened one eye to glare at me. "I worked last night and it is currently…" Lara glanced at the alarm, "…6 in the morning. I'm going back to bed," Lara stated before closing her eyes.

"No…please Lara," I begged. I bent over to place light kisses along the right side of her face; I could see her struggling to hold her ground. She tried to turn her head but I just crawled onto the bed and straddled her back and kissed her neck and the underside of her jaw.

"Urgh…fine…I'm up…I'm up," Lara said. I smiled in triumph; I lifted my weight off of her so she could turn on to her back then I settled back down on her abdomen.

"Morning," I cheerfully exclaimed. Lara tried to give me a stern look but it was being contradicted by her hands which were trailing up and down my bare thighs. I leaned down to give her a proper kiss which she returned with urgency. I felt her hands attempt to move under my shirt but I pulled back before they could get under.

"Later…" I promised. Lara pouted at me, "Why am I up?" she asked.

I gave her a bright smile and crawled off of her, "Come on…out of bed and I'll tell you," I ordered. She gave me an unsure look but threw her legs over the side and grabbed the sweatpants on the floor to pull over her black underwear. She was wearing a sports bra and every fiber of my body was hoping she wouldn't put a shirt on…I loved her body. But to my disappointment Lara walked over the closet and grabbed her ratty old LONDON sweatshirt and covered up her spectacular body.

"Alright…this better be good," she stated. I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers together and pulled her out of the bedroom and into our tiny kitchen. "Tadaaa," I shouted. I gave Lara a few moments to assess her surroundings; I could see her eyes scanning every part of the kitchen.

"Umm…what's going on?" she asked. She was currently staring at the large packaged turkey sitting in the sink.

"Happy Thanksgiving," I said. Lara turned to face me and had a very puzzled look on her face.

'You know that I'm British right?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"The pilgrims left England because they didn't like the king…and all that and then Thanksgiving was held in the new word," she explained.

"Okay…and?" I asked.

"I don't celebrate thanksgiving…it's an American holiday," she said.

"I want to celebrate it," I confessed.

Lara walked over to the counter to get a better look at all the food that I got yesterday. "Sam you're not even American…" she pointed out. "So? I did live in the states for a while plus my parents have a house in L.A, I know the tradition," I countered back.

"You really want to do this?" Lara asked. She leaned against the counter and looked at me. "Yeah…I do. You don't need to be an American to be thankful…and I have a lot to be thankful about," I confessed.

"Sam…" Lara said quietly

"No…I do. I'm passing school, I have a somewhat decent relationship with my parents, I'm not looming in credit card debt, I have a loyal best friend and a fucking amazing girlfriend that I'm still surprised wants to be with me; what isn't there to be thankful for…?"

Lara smiled at me and walked up to me, "Alright…even though we are supposed to go to class today I think we can spare a day. So…where do we start?"

"I have no fucking clue…" I stated.

* * *

"A bloody thirty pound turkey…really…" Lara muttered as she cut up the turkey. It was 10 hours later and in my mind it was a mission complete. We had a semi burnt turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, mash potatoes, gravy, squash, and even apple pie.

"Hey…it was the last one. I bought all this stuff yesterday," I told her. She handed me my plate with some turkey slices on it and proceeded to dish hers up with the rest of the food. "Well at least you got beers," she said.

Once everything was dished up we went over to our small table and took a seat. "Do you want to say a prayer or something…? Lara asked. I shook my head, "This is enough right here for me."

Lara smiled and we enjoyed our feast; it was quite good for two people who had never celebrated thanksgiving and had no idea what they were doing. I have to admit that Lara did a majority of the work while I got my camera a filmed her. She still had pecks of flour on her cheek from when we had a flour fight while making the apple pie crust.

Lara pulled me from my thoughts by lacing her fingers with mine; I looked up at her; she had put down her fork and was giving me a loving look.

"I am not a complete hermit, I still have Roth, I have a place I can call mine, a cheeky, free spirited best friend and a girlfriend that brightens my world everyday with silly little things like today. What don't I have to be thankful for…?" Lara expressed. I felt my eyes water a little; Lara's words meant so much…she figured out that this day was meaningful for me. I dropped my fork, pushed out my chair and reached over to pull my beautiful girlfriend into a deep kiss.

All thoughts of food were completely forgotten when Lara lifted me up and took us into the bedroom. Thanksgiving my not have started out as our holiday but I think we just started a new tradition.


End file.
